Rédemption, by Lady Callista - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Il était redevenu maître de son propre destin. Il n'était redevable envers personne, et allait enfin être capable de choisir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de choisir la moins désagréable des options rebutantes qu'il lui étaient proposées. Il aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait pas. Mais, peu importe les conséquences, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir sa confiance (4x04)


**Résumé : **Après avoir été utilisé par tant de personne, enfin il était redevenu maître de son propre destin. Il n'était redevable envers personne, et allait enfin être capable de choisir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de choisir la moins désagréable des options rebutantes qu'il lui étaient proposées. Il aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait pas. Mais, peu importe les conséquences, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir sa confiance. BY Lady Callista.

**Disclaimer de l'Auteur** : Je ne possède en aucun cas Once Upon A Time. Cet honneur revient à ABC et Disney. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune lois contre le plagiat n'est atteinte.

**Disclaimer de la Traductrice **: L'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'ai simplement l'immense plaisir d'avoir obtenu le droit par Lady Callista de traduire sa fiction.

**PS :** Cette fiction se situe après l'épisode 4 de la saison 4.

* * *

**Rédemption**.

_Écrit par_ Lady Callista

_Traduit_ _par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

« _La véritable rédemption est atteinte lorsque tu acceptes les futures conséquences pour tes erreurs passées._ »

OoOoOoO

Killian s'assit au bord de son lit dans ses appartements chez Granny, le corps affaissé et la tête dans ses mains – main et crochet – se corrigea-t-il lui-même avec un rire sans joie.

_Ils disent que tu es un héros. Il n'y a rien de honteux à être bon. Les gens changent._

_ Je suis un pirate et je le serais pour toujours. _

Les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Ariel, pendant l'année passée, n'avaient cessés de se moquer de lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le commissariat, accompagnés de la culpabilité et des regrets qu'il ressentait à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Ariel bien, le vrai de toute façon. C'était le seul acte qu'il avait commit de son libre-arbitre dont il avait honte depuis qu'il avait rencontré Emma. Bien que c'était loin d'être la seule chose qu'il est faîtes pendant sa trop longue vie.

_Le genre qui est vide. Qui peut croire qu'un bateau puisse combler le vide laissé par un cœur brisé._

Mais il n'était plus vide à présent, il ne l'était plus depuis le moment où il avait troqué le Jolly contre la chance de retrouver Swan. Depuis le moment où il s'était avouer à lui-même qu'il était assez amoureux d'elle pour la vouloir heureuse, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterais.

Et son cœur n'était plus brisé à présent, son baiser et son touché et sa confiance l'avait guéri, lui avait permit d'avoir de l'espoir pour un futur avec elle, pour un « happy ending » dont il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un avec un passé comme le sien pourrait obtenir.

Il avait changé, il était bon il était peut-être même un héros sanglant, et il commençait à ne plus tiquer à cette pensée, bien qu'il savait qu'il continuerait à le nier et à se moquer de quiconque le dirait. Et cela n'importait plus de toute façon il n'avait jamais voulu être un héros.

Tout ce qu'il voulait depuis très longtemps c'était la peau sanguinolente du crocodile.

Et pour sa revanche, il était devenu un pion. Il avait abandonner le droit d'être maître de sa propre vie, fait des choses qu'il trouvait répréhensible car l'alternative était pire. Il avait été trahit et utilisé par trop de personnes dans sa vie, telle que Cora, Regina, Zelena, Pan, et certainement plus que les autres : le crocodile.

Et enfin, enfin il était redevenu maître de son propre destin. Il n'était redevable envers personne, et allait enfin être capable de choisir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de choisir la moins désagréable des options rebutantes qu'il lui étaient proposées.

Il aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait pas.

Un coup à sa porte lui fit relever la tête, mais il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à converser avec qui que se soit pour le moment, il aurait ignoré ce bruit si il n'avait pas entendu la délicieuse voix l'appeler par son nom.

Avec le cœur lourd il se leva pour ouvrir la porte, se fonçant à lui sourire alors que d'un mouvement de la main il l'invita à entrer. « C'est une audacieuse entreprise que de venir dans la chambre d'un pirate à une heure si tardive. »

Elle sourit, mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, amour. », tenta-t-il avec désinvolte, mais même à ses propres oreilles cela sonnait faux.

« Killian. » Sa voix était douce, bien qu'il pouvait voir la dureté dans ses yeux. « Te rappelles-tu quand j'ai dis avoir confiance en toi ? J'ai manifestement un livre ouvert depuis que tu m'as rencontré, donc tu sais ce que cela représente. Ne me le fait pas regretter. »

SI cela n'avait été que la dureté dans son regard il aurait put l'envoyer sur les roses, pour briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux, peu importe ce que ce fut, avant que ce maudit crocodile ne l'utilise pour la blesser, ou pire, avant qu'il ne la blesse lui-même.

Il était _tellement énervé_ de voir à quel point son amour avait pour habitude de la blesser.

Il remarqua la peur à travers la dureté, et cela fit son cœur abusé se serrer. Et par-dessus tout il vit la confiance, brûler si intensément qu'il sut qu'il pouvait pas la trahir. « Qu'est-ce qui m'as trahit ? »

« Je voulais tellement croire que Gold avait changé, je pensais que peut-être juste pour cette fois il n'y avait vraiment pas de prix, mais quelque chose cloche. » Elle se rapprocha, et son cœur frémi lorsqu'elle leva une douce main sur sa joue. « Quelque chose cloche avec toi, et Gold est Gold, et la magie a un prix, et Killian... je t'en prie parles-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais ça, et dis-moi quel accord tu as passé. »

« Le _pourquoi_ est la partie simple, amour. » Il savait que son cœur se reflétait dans ses yeux quand il tourna la tête pour déposer un chaud baiser dans la paume de sa main.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent, mais pas avec choque. Il imaginait qu'elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait, c'était plutôt douloureusement évident après tout, mais elle n'avait pas voulut se laisser le croire. Sa voix resta douce, mais elle dû faire un gros effort pour cela reste ainsi. « Tu sais que je me fiches que tu es une main ou un crochet. Tu le sais. »

« Je sais. » Sa voix était douloureusement honnête. « Je voulais simplement deux mains pour t'enlacer. »

Il y avait du pur choque sur le visage d'Emma, et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne souffla, « Tu es un tel idiot romantique. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent une seconde avant qu'elle ne se love dans ses bras.

Le souffle de Killian se bloque alors qu'il refermait un bras autour d'elle, son crochet resta tout de même prudemment dans son dos alors que sa main vint caresser tendrement ses cheveux et la serrer contre son cœur. Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête avant de murmure, « Tu n'as pas vraiment fais attention si tu ne savais pas déjà la première partie, et je suis vraiment inquiet que maintenant, eh bien, je ne puisses pas argumenter la seconde. »

« Dis-moi. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure contre son torse, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher à cette femme. Cette femme qui tenait son cœur dans sa main, cette femme pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. La première personne depuis très longtemps en qui il croyait pour ne jamais le trahir, l'utiliser ou lui mentir.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai faîtes dont tu ne sais rien, Swan, et la plupart d'entre elles ne me montrent pas sous le jour sous lequel je veux que tu me vois. » Il utilisa sa main dans ses cheveux pour gentiment relever sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux. « Je souhaiterais vraiment que tu n'ai pas vu certaine chose que tu as vu. »

« Tu ne l'as pas choisis. » Elle soupira, ses yeux le poussant à croire qu'elle avait comprit. « Quand tu as regardé dans mes yeux quand j'étais enfermé dans la cellule de Gold, quand tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aurais pas trahis si je ne t'avais pas trahis avant, je savais que tu disais la vérité. Je le savais, Killian, et je comprend. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, que ce soit pour survivre ou pour obtenir ta propre revanche, mais tu étais à la recherche d'une meilleure voix que celle que t'offrais Cora. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donné. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, amour. » Il s'était réconcilié il y a longtemps avec le fait qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune raison de lui faire confiance, et le fait qu'elle avait préférée brièvement l'attacher plutôt que de le tué avait créer un rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres de son cœur. Du moins, après plusieurs heures passé à maudire le fait qu'il avait encore été utilisé pour ensuite être écarté. « Une fois que j'ai admis travailler avec Cora, que j'ai admis vouloir la trahir pour t'aider, tu ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Un homme qui retourne sa chemise aussi facilement, hein ? »

Il vit la confusion dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu'elle ne comprennes sa phrase. « Tu ne m'aurais pas trahis, et tu me l'as montré à chaque chance que tu as eu de le faire. Tu n'as pas toujours eus les meilleurs choix, et je n'ai pas été toujours d'accord avec ceux que tu as fais, mais tu as toujours fait les meilleurs que tu pouvais. Et quand tu as eu le choix... Tu m'as dis que Neal était en vie, et tu as mis tout ton cœur pour m'aider à le sauver. Tu m'as suivis à travers un portail qui aurait put nous conduire n'importe où. Mon Dieu, tu as abandonné la chose que tu chérissais le plus pour moi. »

« Et je ne te l'aurais pas dis si tu n'avais pas demandé. » Répondit doucement Killian. « Je ne l'ai pas fais pour que tu me sois redevable. »

« Je ne me sens pas t'être redevable. » Murmura-t-elle. « J'ai confiance en toi, et je... »

« C'est bon, amour. » Il insista sur le dernier mot plus qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, le transformant en une sincère caresse alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle n'était pas encore capable à dire. « J'espère simplement que ce que j'ai fais ne changera rien à ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Tout peut être réparé excepté une confiance brisée. » Alors elle se recula de lui, mais garda ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Il dit tout d'un seul coup, le chantage qu'il a fait au crocodile jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende sa main, l'avertissement qu'il lui a fait mais qu'il a choisit d'ignorer. La vérité à propos de sa colère au restaurant, et ce qui était arrivé à sa prisonnière. Sa peur de la blesser, ou Henry, ou une autre personne qu'elle aime. Comment il s'était transformer en l'homme qu'il déteste le plus, et comment il a été forcé à passer un accord afin de se débarrasser de cette misérable chose.

Elle a écouté avec un visage calme, l'interrompant brièvement avec des questions mais jamais une once de jugement. Il ne faisait que lui donner la trame de fond, préparant simplement la scène pour l'acte ignoble qu'il avait été forcé à commettre.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui quand il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé dans la maison du vieil homme. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le crocodile à prévu de faire de lui, mais... »

« On le découvrira. » Sa voix était sûr d'elle. « On va tout arranger. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Swan. » Il s'enorgueillait de ne pas être un lâche, et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'avait pas réellement admit l'acte qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était une chose de lui dire ce que le crocodile lui avait dit de faire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il tremblait dans ses bottes avec peur.

Elle dû se rendre compte de sa peur, savoir que quoi qu'il restait à venir cela allait être pire que ce qu'il lui avait déjà avouer, mais elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et enlaça ses doigts au siens. « Tout va bien aller. »

Alors il termina l'histoire, incapable d'arrêter sa voix de trembler alors qu'il répétait ce que le crocodile lui avait dit. Il murmura les mots dans ses cheveux, les mots qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_ Les méchants mentent. Les méchants trichent._

_ Cette mains n'a jamais été maudite._

_ C'est ce que tu es réellement._

_ Un impitoyable pirate._

_ Les ténèbres qui se cachant au fond._

Il y eut un long moment de silence quand il eut finit de parler, et alors qu'il sentait sa tension à son encontre, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Il laissa le silence durer, la laissant digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire et si cela changerait les choses entre eux. Quand il ne put plus se retenir il demanda : « Dis quelque chose, Swan, même si c'est pour maudire mon nom et le jour où tu m'as rencontré. »

« Comment sais-tu à quel moment il mentait ? »

La bouche de Killian s'ouvrit alors qu'il comprenait la question sous-entendu, ce qui n'était absolument pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. « Quoi? »

Elle recula, ses doigt retournant sur sa joue et récupérant tendrement la seule larme qui s'était échappée. « C'est un menteur, oui, on le sait. C'est aussi la personne la plus manipulatrice que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Si tu as raison, si Belle n'a réellement pas sa dague, alors nous ne savons pas à quel nouveau jeu il joue. Mais il s'est déjà trompé dans ses calcules. »

« Où veux-tu en venir, Swan ? » Par l'enfer, il ne comprendra jamais cette femme.

« Si tu étais toujours ce pirate, si tu avais réellement cette noirceur en toi, tu ne te sentirais pas coupable de ce que tu as fais. Tu ne voudrais pas la rédemption pour toutes les choses que tu as fais dans le passé parce que tu ne les regretterais pas. » Ses yeux lui montrait toutes les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore dire à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. « Je te l'ai déjà dis avant, je me fiches de ce que tu as pus faire dans le passé, et je sais que tout ça n'était pas ton choix de toute façon. Tu es un homme bon, Killian, même si tu n'es pas habituer à te voir ainsi. »

Killian sentit son cœur se serrer. « Même après tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu arrive toujours à me dire ça ? »

« C'est justement parce que tu me l'as dis que je peux le dire. » Elle s'approcha de lui et là, le baiser qu'elle lui donna fut incroyablement tendre. « On fera face, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait. »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi effraie par elle, et ça représente beaucoup. « Tu es effrayement incroyable, amour. »

« Tu m'as ramené à la maison, tu m'as convaincu de te croire quand tous les os de mon corps me criaient que tu était cinglé. Et ensuite, tu l'as de nouveau fait, quand tu m'as aidé à trouver ma magie, quand tu m'as aidé à réaliser _qu'ici_ c'était ma maison et que je n'avais pas à la fuir. » Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, une main tenant son visage et l'autre agrippé à son poignet au-dessus de son crochet qui lui avait presque tout coûté. « Je n'aurais pas cette vie, je n'aurais pas cette maison et ma famille, si tu n'étais pas là. Et tu fais partie de cette vie, Killian. Je veux que tu en fasses partie. »

« Ta vie aurait été tellement plus facile. » Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer contre ses lèvres. « Toi et le gamin auraient été plus heureux, sans soucis de sorcières, de malédictions, de reines des neiges, or de vicieux crocodile. »

« Mais c'était un mensonge. » Elle parodiait ses propres mots. « Et une difficile et douloureuse réalité vaut plus qu'un mensonge facile. C'est pour cela que je sais que c'est bien. Gold a essayé de nous briser, essayé de te faire douter de toi et de me trahir, me mentir, mais il a échoué. Malgré ta peur, tu as assez crus en moi pour me le dire, et j'ai assez crus en toi pour écouter et voir la vérité. La main était maudite, Killian, je le crois de toute mes forces. Et toi ? »

Il se perdit dans ses yeux, voulant croire qu'elle avait raison. Voulant si désespérément croire qu'il était assez bien pour elle. « Je le veux. »

« Tu es un homme bien ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Tu me l'as montrée tellement de fois depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, et, même si je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte, je le sais depuis le moment où tu m'as offerts_ ton bateau et tes services._ »

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire quand elle tenta d'imiter son accent, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait le croire, il voulait croire qu'un jour ils pourraient avoir ce que ses parents avaient, mais c'était dure d'y croire quand il avait passé les dernières heures perdus dans ses souvenirs de toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait faîtes.

« Et si tu ne peux pas croire en toi-même pour l'instant, si tu n'as pas assez foie en toi après tout ce que tu as traversé, alors ai foie en moi et en ce que je crois. Tu m'as aidé à retrouver ma foie plus d'une fois, laisses-moi retrouver la tienne. »

« J'ai eu fois en toi depuis la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, amour. » Admit-il, relevant son crochet à hauteur de yeux, où ses doigts qu'il embrassa son accrochés.

« Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire, ensemble. » Murmura-t-elle, levant son autre main pour caresser de ses doigts l'arrondit de son crochet.

« Oui, ensemble. » Son sourire atteignit finalement ses yeux, et cette fois quand ils s'embrassèrent ils ne se quittèrent pas pendant un long moment.


End file.
